Various N-chloro heterocyclic compounds have been synthesized with the object of providing sources of available chlorine for bleaching and/or sanitizing. For example, various chlorinated s-triazine triones which are highly effective in such uses are manufactured and sold by Monsanto Company under the trademark ACL.RTM. sanitizer and bleaching compounds. In those compounds, a high proportion of the available chlorine is free (hypochlorous) chlorine which is critically important for sanitizing uses, e.g. in swimming pool disinfectants. For certain other uses, e.g. bleaching of cloth, it is highly desirable to use N-chloro compounds containing available chlorine which includes combined (chloramine) chlorine in addition to such free chlorine. In those uses, the combined chlorine has the advantage that it is released more slowly and hence has less of a tendency to damage delicate fabrics, fabric colors, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a class of novel N-chloro heterocyclic compounds containing available chlorine. Another object is a class of such compounds containing both free chlorine and combined chlorine. Another object is a class of such compounds containing free and combined chlorine in relatively high proportions. Another object is a class of such compounds having good stability at temperatures encountered in normal end uses, storage and/or transportation. Other objects include convenient processes for the preparation of such compounds. These and other objects will be more readily apparent from this disclosure, in which all percentages are by weight and all temperatures are in degrees Celsius, except where otherwise noted. Also in this disclosure, the term "hydrated" is used to indicate that a compound contains combined water of hydration, and the term "anhydrous" indicates that a compound does not contain combined water of hydration.